


Princess

by captainpeaches



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Thor (2011), Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainpeaches/pseuds/captainpeaches
Summary: The reader is disturbed from her sleep by a certain god who is not familiar with his new smartphone.





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Thor imagine, but I hope you like it. Thanks for reading!

Ah yes, Saturday! It was the one day that you had where you could just relax and sleep in for a few hours.

Thor was in his bedroom. He wasn’t sleeping though. He claimed that he was “too muscular and handsome” to sleep like a mortal. Instead, the god of thunder was examining the phone that Tony had gotten him for his birthday.

“Turn on,” Thor commanded, pressing his index finger harshly against the already smudged screen.

Suddenly, his knuckle accidentally tapped the button on the side of the device. The screen displayed a picture of a field of daisies. The god smiled at his sudden success, but before Thor could unlock it, the screen shut off.

“Oh for Odin’s sake!”

Your (e/c) eyes shot open. Who was screaming at the top of their lungs?

“You will do as the son of Odin says, you confusing Midgardian device!”

A loud sigh escaped your lips. “Well, I better go see what’s up,” you told yourself as you stood up from your bed and replaced your tank top with a plain (favorite color) t-shirt. It matched your shorts perfectly.

“What the hell is going on?” you questioned as you pushed Thor’s bedroom door open.

Thor looked up from his electronic enemy. “Lady (Y/N)! I am sorry for disturbing you.”

“Is everything okay?”

He showed you his phone. “I have figured out how to turn it on, but its lock is too powerful.” Thor demonstrated how the screen would turn off after a few seconds.

“Oh! Your screen just timed out,” you giggled. “It’s an easy fix. Here’s what you do.”

Thor watched from over your shoulder as you showed him how to make the lockscreen display for a longer time. After that, you took the liberty to show him how to make a phone call and how to make and reply to a text.

“You work this mysterious device so well,” Thor complimented. “Are you sure that you are not magical?”

You laughed. “I don’t have magic. I’ve just been around a lot of phones in my lifetime.”

Thor pulled you closer to him. How could an Asgardian who has never heard of deodorant before smell so good?

“You may not have magic,” the god replied, “but your beauty certainly does.”

“Thank you,” you said, trying with all your might to conceal your blush.

The two of you looked into each other’s eyes for a few moments. Thor had seen thousands of galaxies, but none of them came close to the ones that were resting in your (e/c) orbs.

Soon you began to yawn. “Well, I think I’m going to go back to bed.” Before you could lift yourself up, the god gently grabbed your hand.

“No, please stay. Allow me to watch over you while you rest.”

There wasn’t really anything that Thor needed to protect you from in the Avengers Facility, but you knew when somebody liked you. You have always secretly found the prince of Asgard cute too, so you decided that you would stay for one quick nap.

“Night, Thor,” you told him as you rested your head on his pillow.

Thor laid his muscular frame next to yours. “Sleep well, Lady (Y/N).” He brushed your (h/c) hair behind your ear. “I mean it by the way. You are the most beautiful woman.”

You were way too tired to say anything back, so you just used your remaining energy to smile. After about five minutes, you were asleep...or so the god had thought.

Thor held you against his chest, allowing you to hear the soft thumping of his heart.

“You are a princess to me,” Thor whispered. “I would do anything for you. I just wish you could be mine.”

Suddenly, you felt the god’s lips press a loving kiss on the top of your head. You struggled to still pretend that you were still asleep.

Seconds later, you slowly opened your eyes. “You are my prince,” you whispered back.

Thor’s face grew warm. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t think you would hear!”

You giggled. “It’s okay.” You took his hand in yours. “I like you too. I always have.”

Thor blushed. You had never seen him do that before. You found it extremely adorable.

“(Y/N) will- will you be mine?”

You kissed his lips. “How could I say no to my prince?”

He chuckled and soon the two of you began to fall asleep.  
x  
Tony knocked on the frame of Thor’s open door. “Hey sparky, do you know where-”

The billionaire froze when he saw the two of you cuddling and snoring. Then, he took a picture with his phone and left.

“That’s new.”


End file.
